Talk:Trish Dailey
Trish could be the Mysterious Conduit. It's possible, especially since the Mysterious Conduit appears to be female. Unlikely, seeing as Cole buried her AND spent several nights at her grave, so he would've seen if it was disturbed. Otherwise, she'd be a bit rotty after she was dug up. The Mysterious Conduit may have powers we don't know about yet, like Biokinesis or Resurrection. Yeah, and Trish would've shown an inkling of that power, in the month that Cole spent learning how to use his powers, if she had them. Personally, I don't see Trish being the Mysterious Conduit, or any Conduit for that matter. The Ray Sphere explosion gave all Conduits in Empire City their powers in the first game. Trish, being present at the time, would've shown these powers if she had any, as stated above. Besides that, logically speaking, there's no way it could be Trish for 2 reasons: 1. Cole was able to revive Trish with his Pulse Heal ability. However, her internal organs were so destroyed and/or damaged after the fall that she died shortly after that. So there's no way that Trish could be the mysterious Conduit or have anything to do with the Mysterious Conduit since her destroyed organs would just end her life shortly after it restarted. And, since she's been decomposing (She's a corpse, that's what they do), the injuries and possible problems with her revival would just increase dramatically, to the point where it'd just be simpler and easier if Cole would just love her openly without her being there. 2. Assuming that someone could revive Trish without any complications, because Trish has been dead for weeks now (Canonically), since no oxygen has been present in her body, there's a severe amount of brain damage that has to be accounted for. And, as we all learned during those instructional times as kids where we learned why drinking and drugs are bad, brain cells are the only cells in the body that don't regenerate, regardless of what's done to them (correct me if I'm wrong). So, even if Trish is brought back to life through some power, whether it be Biokinesis, Necrokinesis or otherwise, she wouldn't be in much working order. At best, all reviving her at this point would do would be to act as a reason for the Beast to traumatize Cole the way Kessler failed to. Again, correct me if I'm wrong, but please be nice about it. And on that note, if any of what I said was offensive or insensitive in any way, I apologize.Pwndulquiorra 03:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It was said that Trish would make an "interesting" appearance in InFamous 2. Also, her power could involve making copies of herself in times of her death("The Medallion"). And thank you for the term "Necrokinesis". Theory of Chaos You are correct that it was stated Trish will make an interesting appearance in the next installment. However, an "interesting" appearance can refer to a number of things besides revival. She could appear in flashbacks, the Beast may be able to morph his body or the bodies of others to resemble Trish (Thereby traumatizing Cole the way Kessler failed to), her spirit may come up in the final battle to assist Cole, she may become Cole's guardian angel, she may have been cloned by the First sons as a means for Kessler to stay close to Trish (Even though it's not the original), or it could be that Cole just visits Trish's grave one more time before the scene fades to black. Okay, some of these may be more unlikely than others, but that's not the point. The point is, just because someone's going to make an appearance, that doesn't mean you should automatically assume that the person is going to be revived. Also, I'm not going to dismiss your theory on what powers may appear in InFamous 2. However, if Trish could make copies of herself as a revival or as a means to stay in contact with the living world, it would have all (or at least some) of Trish's memories (at least the most prominent ones) and would search for Cole or Zeke (I'm basing this entirely on Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2). This fact alone makes it a bit unlikely. Besides that, the abilities shown in InFamous seem to be within the realm of reality, even if exaggerations are made (Electrokinesis, Psychokinesis, auraprojection (Which I think is either a form of electrokinesis or a form of photokinesis), etc.) The only person with powers that I can't seem to explain is Sasha, and she may be the exception to this rule, given the fact that, since she's insane, she doesn't fit in any type of logic. And last, no problem. Although I feel obligated to tell you that Necrokinesis is not a revival type power. Necrokinesis is the ability to kill someone with your mind. Some people believe that Necrokinesis is the ability to reanimate dead bodies. While that's not entirely outside the realm of possiblity, reanimating the body would take a lot of brain power and the soul would still be absent from the body. So, just to be clear, Necrokinesis means to kill not to revive. Again, just wanted to make that clear.Pwndulquiorra 02:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you shouldn't automatically assume that she was revived. I agree with you. And if Trish had all of her memories back, she would remember being killed, and then she'll be confused and that alone could make her not search for Cole(for the moment, at least). Also there could be a number of reasons she could or would not search for Cole(Ex: if Cole was evil she could hate him and stay away from him, or she simply couldn't find him, as unlikely as that may seem). Anyway, nothing is impossible. Anything is possible(however unlikely) and can happen. And Thank you for telling me the definition of Necrokinesis. Theory of Chaos No prob. But seriously, if Trish had the ability to create a copy of herself, or have any method of revival at any point, it's quite possible that Zeke would've run into Trish even if Cole didn't. Have you ever heard the old saying "Divide and Conquer?" Well, I think that can apply nicely here. Trish was a medic during the time of InFamous. Considering the need for medics in Empire City, as well as varying memory capacities for certain people, I do believe that, if she had come back (assuming this cloning power you brought up is instantaneous) then someone in Empire City, including and especially other medics. As it stands, I don't see Trish making a revival any time soon. . . Unless someone happens to give me a screenshot of InFamous 2 with Trish in it with another InFamous 2 character (Preferably Cole, Zeke, Bertrand, the Mysterious Conduit, and the Beast), and it can't be photoshopped! Just putting that out there.Pwndulquiorra 02:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry that I'm late, my computer crashed. Anyway, yes, I have heard of "Divide and Conquer". And it might have worked, too, if they were looking for her. Plus, the are thousands, if not millions, of people in Empire City, and there is only 2 of them. It would be pretty hard(if not impossible) to find her even if they were looking for her. And while someone else may have seen her(before and after her death), they would think nothing of it. Why? Because they may not know that she had died. And even if they did know and see her, they would think they were hallucinating or that it was someone else, or any other rational thoughts. Theory of Chaos Part of Empire City got blown up by what appears to be a bomb that gives people powers, gangs controlled Empire City for a great deal of time, and among these gangs, along with the populous, there were superpowered human beings that could do things that others couldn't, and you're honestly expecting me to believe that anyone within the city would go on rational thought by that point? When you see the impossible happen right in front of your eyes, you do become more open-minded. The way you're wording it, it sounds to me like you think these people wouldn't have at least some ability to presume that someone could bring Trish back. You said yourself that anything is possible. With everything that happened in the first InFamous game, the people of Empire City, as well as New Marais (presumably), would know that better than anyone else. Correct me if I'm wrong, but there are people among big cities that are a lot more intelligent and open minded than they appear. This would especially be true for Empire City. I do agree that some people may not think anything of Trish walking among the living. However, you have to realize that, when someone dies, especially someone as helpful and (presumably) loved as Trish, you'd think at least the Historic District would be aware of her death, given that that's where she died, and would be surprised by her walking corpse. Anyway, point is, if Trish was the Mysterious Conduit, then the Mysterious Conduit's power would only be to revive itself (since no one has decided whether it's a he or a she) so, story wise, that wouldn't help Cole at all, and, viewer wise, it would be pretty disappointing. Just as well, if the Mysterious Conduit could bring Trish back to life, that would ultimately make the game very disappointing because, when you see a character die, then you expect them to stay dead, and, as far as story-telling goes, if someone could come back to life an infinite number of times, then, as amazing as that would be, it would get boring and no one would care anymore. You have to think these things out. I apologize if that was offensive. I'm a bit irritated with this little argument. Long story short, Trish is dead, and that's how she's gonna stay if Sucker Punch is smart, in my opinion. Pwndulquiorra 01:59, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Since you are irritated by this, I'll try to keep this short and after this I will try to not add on to it. While you do become more opened minded, when a guy says that he could make fries by looking at a cat and saying "you may now kiss the bride", you ain't likely to believe it(the very unlikely and stupid thing like that). And people would assume that someone else could bring Trish back, and they may think that someone brought Trish back from the dead if they saw her alive. Also, like you said yourself, when you see someone die, you expect them to stay dead, and you would believe you would be hallucinating or that it was a look alike or something when you see her. Plus, some people will simply believe that she is dead, and refuse to believe she is alive again. Anyway, she could have a second power(Cole and the Pyro/Cryokinesis powers that he may gain). And while it would be boring that someone had an infinite number of lives, it could be a one-revival kind of thing(Brook, One Piece), so that she could have another chance at life. By the way, I do think these things out(sort-of). I will not add on to this discussion(at least not perposely). Theory of Chaos Okay, since you're trying to end this argument, let me tell you what specifically about this argument is pissing me off. It's the fact that you take what I say out of context, and then use that to argue with me. If you keep what we say in context, we can have a much nicer, and less stressful conversation. When I said "When someone dies, you expect them to stay dead" I was referring to the person watching outside, playing the game, not the people within the series that wish the person would come back to life. Just saying. Again, sorry if this was offensive. I'm just extremely mad at this conversation and how it's turning out and these past couple of days haven't been doing much to help. So again, sorry.Pwndulquiorra 02:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) No, it's fine. I should be sorry for taking things out of context. I didn't do it perposely, and like you said, these past few days haven't been very helpful for me either. Sometimes even more stressful than usual(usually a good book or movie would help forget about those stressful days, at least for me). Anyway, sorry for my mistake. "All men make mistakes, but only wise men learn from their mistakes." Winston Churchill. Theory of Chaos what about a new character with necrokinesis? having the ability to kill but needs to absorb death to do it? and kessler could reverse time, so what if cole was able to focus the time travel on one place, like trish's body? of course this is all hypothetical, and any other choices could be true. This article has some problems. The "death" section doesn't include what happens if Cole chooses Trish over the doctors. It has Trish appear with the doctors, and a random woman where "Trish" was supposed to be. :Sign your posts with four ~'s, anon. And the perfectly good reason why the article doesn't have the "bad" Karma option of Trish's death scene is because the person dressed up as Trish in that choice isn't her, nor is it the canon choice to the series (Good Karma, as stated by the developers). So, that does not go on the article, it's literally that simple. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 23:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC)